


Mustard Sauce

by senorita_jalapeno221



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Crack, M/M, mustard sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorita_jalapeno221/pseuds/senorita_jalapeno221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get saucy in the USS Enterprise when Kirk decided to try the new mustard sauces he just bought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustard Sauce

Things were getting slow in the captain's quarters. His chamber lit up with orange candlelights, resonating the sweet sexy ambience while Spock lays atop the captain's study table, wearing nothing but a thin sheet covering his Vulcan bulge. Kirk nears him and whispers softly but loud enough to hear clearly, "turn around, I want to try something." This tingly feel travelled through Spock's spine and into his manly region. He was curious, his deep need to know things left him all eager and pulsating on the inside. 

From the drawer, Kirk took out 2 bottles of mustard he just bought. There's something about the sourish lightly spicy taste that makes him like it so much. He couldn't decide on which brand to purchase, so he bought both. He squeezed both bottles over Spock's smooth-ass bottom. The sauces collided with each other as it streams down in between the cracks of Spock's buttocks. Spock didn't like how it's mixed. "No, this isn't logical, 2 brands of mustard shouldn't mix!" but kirk continues pouring it down and watching it splash when it hits Spock's tender yet well-structured booty

*splash* Tiny bits of the sauce flew and splattered over Kirk's lips. He licks it off seductively "mmmmm, illogical as it may seem, I like the taste of it" .Kirk smacks Spock's rear cheeks with one quick swift. The mustard flew in the air and rained down all around the captain and his whimpering booty-boy. The night continued to go on while the USS Enterprise cruise-control through space while the captain's hungrily devouring his store-bought mustard sauce off his new 'hotdog'.


End file.
